


Invective

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [687]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Cats keep appearing at Gibbs house. Is he the crazy cat lady or is something else going on?





	Invective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/19/2001 for the word [invective](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/19/invective).
> 
> invective  
> An abusive expression or speech; a vehement verbal attack.  
> Insulting or abusive language.  
> Of, relating to, or characterized by insult,abuse, or denunciatory language.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for jane_x80 who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope she likes it. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stray cats keep appearing at Gibbs' house and he doesn't have the heart to turn them away. Is he turning into the crazy cat lady? Why are these cats just showing up at his house?
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Invective

Gibbs didn’t bother stopping the invective forming on his lips. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like it. It was like someone had covered his house in catnip. 

Every day a new stray cat showed up. Gibbs would stare at the poor skinny cat and sigh and let it in. He’d make sure they were fed and had access to water and a dry place to sleep. 

Word seemed to be getting around as it’d been 2 weeks now of at least one stray cat showing up at his house. He still left his door unlocked, so didn’t worry about his new housemates. Still it seemed strange for so many to show up in such a short period of time when he’d never had a problem with strays before.

After a new cat showed up every day for a month, Gibbs was starting to get suspicious that there was more to these cats than met the eye. Determined to get to the bottom of why these cats kept showing up, Gibbs stayed up all night watching for the next cat to appear. Finally, his efforts paid off and he saw DiNozzo dropping a cat off on his doorstep. 

Before Tony could leave, Gibbs opened the door and yelled, “Get in!”

Tony gulped before making his way slowly into Gibbs’ house.

“What the hell, DiNozzo?” Gibbs barked.

“The shelter was going to put them down and you know my apartment doesn’t allow cats.” Tony explained.

“So you thought you’d bring them to my house.” Gibbs glared, raising an eyebrow.

“Well you live alone. I thought you’d appreciate the company and you have plenty of room.” Tony pointed out.

“I’m not some crazy cat lady, DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled.

“I know, Boss, but I couldn’t just let them kill all these cats. I’ll find another home for them I promise.” Tony rambled.

“What you’ll do is come over everyday and take care of them.” Gibbs snarled.

“Yes, boss.” Tony nodded.

“Good. Beer?” Gibbs offered.

Tony looked at Gibbs wide eyed, surprised at the sudden change in temperament. “Sure.”

“You can take the spare room if it’s easier for you to take care of the cats that way.” Gibbs murmured quietly.

Tony stared at Gibbs like he’d grown another head. Finally, Tony nodded slowly wondering what had gotten into Gibbs.

As if that completely settled everything, Gibbs switched the TV onto a game and settled into watch. Tony glanced at Gibbs then back at the TV. Gibbs patted the couch, indicating for Tony to join him. Tony eyed him silently before sitting down.

A number of the cats decided they wanted to watch as well. Gibbs and Tony were soon both covered with cats. There were about 8 cats spread out on the couch in between Tony and Gibbs as well as on their laps. 

Tony couldn’t help petting the one in his lap, but figured Gibbs would just shove the cat brave enough to get in his lap off of it. He was surprised to look over and see Gibbs petting the cat with a slight smile on his face. Tony had no idea what this meant. Nothing about any of this made sense. 

He had been certain when Gibbs caught him delivering the cat that Gibbs would yell and throw him out. Maybe even fire him. He’d never expected this.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now. 
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
